1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking vessels of the type suitable for use in microwave ovens and, in particular, to microwave kettles, such as tea kettles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of cooking vessels have been designed for use in microwave ovens. These designs have been characterized by the use of specific microwave-transmissive materials, so that the microwave energy will be passed to the food product being cooked, with as little as possible of the microwave energy being absorbed by the vessel. These microwaveable vessels have included vessels for heating liquids. In particular, a number of different designs of microwaveable coffee makers are known which have provided specific structure for containing the coffee grounds and providing interface between the grounds and the water. Microwave tea kettles have also been provided, as have microwaveable vessels for holding tea leaves in tea kettles or other steeping vessels.
However, such tea kettles and microwaveable vessels for heating liquids have not been characterized by shapes designed to provide the most efficient transfer of microwave energy to the liquid being heated.